


My Shy Assistant

by SailorAmi155



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute, Dom/sub, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mates, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape, Violence, past pregnancy, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAmi155/pseuds/SailorAmi155
Summary: Rei Hino is known as a cold business owner, but when she meets her new employee named Ami, she wants to make her feel safe at the business. With Rei wanting to court Ami and trying to run her business all at the same time, Rei is then forced into a position where she is forced to either run her company or lose Ami forever.Ami Mizuno, the new girl at Rei's company. On her first day, she seems to have gotten a crush on her boss, Rei Hino. At first, she thought it was wrong, but when Rei starts to treat her nicely, Ami thinks about the positive things a relationship can bring.What will happen when Ami is kidnapped and Rei is the only one who can save her?





	My Shy Assistant

Rei Hino glared at her employees with a cold glare. "Are you aware of your job, everyone?" She asked. One of the people that Rei had never saw raised her hand. Rei looked her over. The small woman had blue hair and blue eyes. Her small stature seems to give Rei the impression that she was submissive. "You, girl, is it your first day here?" Rei asked the woman in a nice tone, her other employees, not knowing that she was being nice this time, panicked. 

"Don't fire her, Ms. Hino, she doesn't know the way you work." One of them told Rei. Rei glared at the man who dared said that to her face.

"I was being nice to her! All of you, except for you, get out of my fucking office!" Ami flinched under Rei's angry tone, but Rei wasn't glaring at her, she was just starring at her. Ami whimpered on instinct and Rei had a frown that had appeared on her face. She then growled to herself quietly as she berated herself for scaring the poor woman. When she hears the door shut, Rei tried to calm herself down. When she looked at the woman again, Rei thought her face was on fire. 

Now that she was actually paying attention to the small woman, Rei thought she was cute. Very cute.  _What the hell am I doing?! I am crushing on my employee who is adorably cute and I would like to make her mine._ Rei thought. But, when she realized her thoughts, she inwardly groaned. "Is it your first day here?" Rei asked when she realized that she was fully calm. 

"Oh, um, y-yes ma'am. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just s-so nervous." Ami answered her hopefully new boss. Rei thought that Ami's shyness only added to her cuteness. Rei smiled at Ami and Ami swore that she would have ran away if Rei wasn't being nice right now. Rei's smile was naturally predatory because she liked to test people. But, now, she hated her smile, because she knew that it was what Ami was flinching away from. 

Rei dropped her smile and she smiled through her eyes. Ami smiled back and Rei thought she fell in love with an angel. All she needed to hear her giggle and Ami would unknowingly have Rei wrapped around her finger. Ami made the desirable sound and Rei knew she fell for her new employee and she wasn't even working there yet. "What's your name?" She asked, taking out beautiful and any other pet names she had for Ami.

"Ami Mizuno, Ms. Hino." Ami answered.Rei repeated the name in her head and she smiled a genuine smile. 

"You can call me Rei, Ami." Rei tells Ami. Ami smiled. 

"Oh, okay, Rei." Ami says, making Rei want to sigh with happiness. 

Rei was showing that she was falling deeper in love, but Ami didn't know that Rei had fallen for her. All she knew was that the moment Rei started acting nice to her, her heart was beating very quickly. She knew she had a crush, but she had a crush on a woman! Ami was worried how her mother would react if she was still alive. "You can be my assistant." Rei tells Ami. Ami didn't really register this until a few minutes later. Ami also noticed that Rei had moved to see her at a very close distance.

"What? A-Are you sure, R-Rei?" Ami asked. Rei giggled and she gently stroked Ami's cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rei tells her. Outside the meeting room, an unknown person was snarling to themselves.  _How dare she touches what's mine?_ The person thought angrily. "I want you to accompany me to one of my meetings. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Rei asked. Ami shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't mind that, Rei." Ami answered her new boss. Rei smiled. She then thought of sometime.

"Are you selective mute?" Rei asked. Ami nodded her head saying anything. Selective mutes spoke only when they were comfortable. Rei knew this as she noticed that Ami wasn't really comfortable talking when everyone was there in the office. "That's fine. Well then, off we go." Rei tells Ami gently. Ami looked at Rei in shock.

"You want me to come with-?" Ami stopped her question. Rei had turned to her again, stopping her question with a soft smile. 

"Yes, I'll need someone to keep me in check. As you saw earlier, I get very temperamental and that's not even the worst of it." Rei tells Ami gently. Ami was confused to why Rei would want  _her_ of all people. 

She would see how the meeting would go. Rei's temper couldn't be that horrible, could it?

**Next Chapter - Surprise, Surprise**

 

 

 


End file.
